


In the Middle of the Night, In My Dreams

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Set during season 2 as Iris is discovering her growing feelings for Barry.





	In the Middle of the Night, In My Dreams

_The back of her head was cradled by the soft pillow, but the rest of her body arches up, curling, just like his does._

_“Mmm, ah!” Iris moans, gasping for air.  
_

_Her legs are spread apart, with Barry in between them. He has one hand on her right ass cheek, so he can position her, his other grazes ever so tantalizingly up and down her left thigh._

_He’d started out soft, precise. Kissing her center, dancing his fingers around her vulva. As he went on, Iris got wetter, sweatier, more breathless as she writhed._

_“Oh my god, Barry, please!” She called, a desperate cry of appreciation and anticipation._

_He got sloppier. His hungry lips and tongue vibrating, his fingers exploring her inside and out. All Iris could feel was the agonizing pleasure. Stars spun before her closed eyes. Her mouth hung open._

_Nothing else was real, except the feeling of him. She felt it in every inch of her body, tingling, electrified. So close to exploding, she tried to make a sound, to tell him, but all she could do was inhale sharply. With three of his fingers pumping inside her and his sweet, sucking kiss on her clit, Iris let go._

_Her bones melted as she faded into oblivion. Skydiving down for her high, she finally caught her breath. Her body relaxed-_

BEPP!BEPP!     BEEP!BEEP!

Iris was jolted awake. She sprung up and found herself in her bed, alone. Her covers were in disarray and her sheet was sweat stained. 

“Oh fuck.” Iris sighed.

A cold shower helped her get the nerve to leave her room. 

As Iris went down the stairs, she saw Barry sitting on the couch. He was eating a peach and watching the morning news. Iris caught herself staring at his mouth, the way his lips moved, the way his tongue licked off the little bit of juice that didn’t make it into his mouth.

Iris gulped. The sound echoed in her head, and maybe it was so loud Barry heard it too, because he looked over his shoulder and saw her.

“Morning, Iris.” He greeted.

Yes, it was morning, Iris thought. And, Barry had no idea what went on in the middle of the night, in her dream. If only he knew.

Iris smiled and tried to sound casual, “Morning.”


End file.
